One Family with Riddle
by ladi lucius
Summary: Connections between Tom, Lucius, Draco and Narcissa


The birth had been incredible and the baby had arrived with ease. Lucius, who would not come in until after the birth, was called into the delivery room at St Mungos. At once his steel grey eyes rested on his beautiful wife; even  
now she still shone in his eyes. Then his gazed shifted to a bundle, which lay in her arms. All that could be seen was the tufts of blond hair peeping over the towel wrap. His son had been born.

The baby was lifted from his mother, a cry was released and her heart missed a beat. This was the first time in the 9 months that they had been together that they were parted; now he belonged to Lucius. As the father looked at his son, the baby stilled and the cries stopped. The son and his father shared the same steel grey gaze and bland hair. There was no doubt as to who the father was, the only heir of Malfoy and Black. This baby was special.

"His name shall be Draco" Lucius stated calmly and quietly "He shall learn to live up to the power and fear of his name"

Not long after this event, in anther ward a St Mungos another boy was born. His father was present as he slid quietly into the world, and though not as amazing as Draco, was an only son. There were not many events when his father would be present, but they did not know this. His name was simply Harry, Harry Potter.

The two boys could not be more different. Their lives would collide, but never cross. However one would have an effect n the other as no one could have predicted, except one, and Dumbledore protected her; though the all-seeing one did not know this.

This was 10 years ago, and since Harry Potter vanquished Lord Voldemort the Malfoys had lived quite comfortably. The faint mark on Lucius' arm had faded a little and Draco was doing well, but could do better, at Hogwarts School for Wizards. The Potter boy is also doing well, better than expected; he had even managed to enter the tri-wizard cup early. For this reason the Malfoy family all sat waiting in the stands at Hogwarts for the final task to end. Narcissa is bored; she has conjured a manicure set and is finishing her nails. Meanwhile Lucius attempts to teach Draco the art of wizard chess.

Draco had been learning for nearly two years now, the annoying thing about learning with his father was that there is much more to it than chess. He had to think about planning ahead, using the other moves to his advantage and tactics. Narcissa was managing to paint her nails in a stand. Without warning she dropped the box, and the rich brown liquid flowed from the bottle rather too near Lucius velvet robes, he was furious.

This doesn't turn her white as a sheet, but today it did. In her head she heard a voice that she had not heard for years, not since Draco was a baby, the voice made her nervous. Could it mean? Her future, everyone's future was  
changing.

"Good Afternoon Narcisssssa, I have missssed our little chats" hissed the voice in her head.

She thought a reply would be best "Good Afternoon to you, are you going to call them?"

"Soon, but I had to see if our connection still works. Do you regret choosing Lucius over me yet or is he treating you well?"

Narcissa fidgeted in her seat. She would have to block this conversation; Severus was looking at her rather too directly. She hadn't used partial Occlumency for some time.

"I'll never regret Lucius, you know that. He will be there by the way."  
"Good, I did not believe he would stray, though I wish you would."  
"Never, I will only be his, together we are strong"  
"Very well, I will call them. We will speak again."

With that he was gone, or rather he was back.

She reached for her husband's hand and squeezed it, and as she did he felt his arm burn. His eyes met hers, the love he had won in a wizard dual at Hogwarts in the very grounds where he now sat as a father and husband. Could it be  
again, he looked for Crabbe and Goyle, they had gone. He must too, he kissed her "I will be back" he whispered.

Draco jumped to his feet and knocked the chess pieces flying. "Let me come with you" he demanded "I will join, I am ready" Lucius looked at him a love filled him deep inside "Draco you are not ready, you are far to eager and  
impulsive. We will speak about it if," he faltered "when, I return" and with that he apparated.

Draco was stunned, "You cannot apparate in Hogwart's grounds, that mudblood Hermione goes on and on about it, how did he do that?" Narcissa smiled, "Your father is a Death Eater, he can do most things my darling." She  
stroked his white blond hair, "and so will you". That was it and the subject was closed; now they had to wait.

Draco had not known the mark call, Narcissa had, and in her heart she feared its call. She remembered the fear of waiting for her husband, her love and the father of her child. Would he return or would it be a mail-owl  
advising ward and spell damage. At least she would have advanced notice. Did he still love her enough to let her know immediately? In a way, she hoped not.

Later that night, at home, Narcissa sat in the near dark of the library. A single flame shone out by the window, as it always did when Lucius was away on business. It had not shone for many years. She remembered the chaos at Hogwarts when Cedric had been brought back from the dead. Harry Potter had something to do with this, she felt sure he knew about her husband but he was whisked off so quickly she could not catch his thoughts. The window was open just in case a mail-owl arrived. They were not very bright, she much preferred eagle owls.

The fire cackled in the grate making the shadows dance on the wall. She needed some music, something to make the time move faster. If only she had the time turner, but Lucius sold it Mr. Borogin. The nifty little necklace was all the kept her sane when he was out so much before, well before Harry Potter. Since then it was hardly used so it had been sold on. After all he could always buy another when the ministries raids were over. In those days all she had to do was turn it once or twice to be sure he was home, then turn it back. But no matter how hard she wished, it was not going to materialize on her knee.

Collecting her wand off the side table, she pointed it at the entertainment system. "Psallere…Corelli, Concerto Grosso 4, D major" This always calmed her down, so much so that she managed to daydream of Draco at school,  
the years of fun and laughter with Lucius and the short time they spent together as a family. No one but the family knew the real Lucius; he kept a standard in public that he would never drop.

She awoke with a light breeze, it was late and the temperature had dropped. She slowly reached for her wand, sensing that someone was in the room. She breathed deeply and hoped it was Lucius. Before she could stand he put his hand on her shoulder "Be still my dear," he whispered "he has returned, with the blood of Potter. Many of our number are missing; I would like to take Draco and return. He is old enough." 

She turned and looked at her husband, tears in her eyes "Draco, he is only a boy."

"No Narcissa, he is nearly a man and he is old enough to learn what he needs. He is Slytherin."

"But, he, we said" she stammered and stopped. She new that it was history now' only what Lucius and Lord Voldemort wanted, needed, was important. "Ok, but look after my baby"

"Our baby," Lucius corrected, "and you know Tom thinks a lot of him too, because he is yours. He will be looked after." Lucius looked, hoped for some acknowledgement, but he received none. She was as good as he at hiding  
her feelings when needed. Dare he suggest it, he was hoping to, well maybe.. 

"Narcissa, my dearest, why don't you come too, let's make it a family affair, we are stronger together, we could be…"   
"No Lucius, you know I could not, not with Tom!"

She continued "I love you both dearly and would hate to loose either of you. I will never stop you, I understand it is your, and Draco's, destiny. But it is not mine, and never will be. I am a wife and a mother; I will remain loyal, supportive and neutral. There is just too much history."

That night, in the shadows of the forbidden forest, Draco Malfoy became the first person for 13 years to receive the dark mark from Lord Voldemort. He stood in a clearing and Voldemort encircled him seeing through his very being.  
When he was satisfied he had seen everything he whispered

"My mark cannot be removed by any spell or potions, when it darkens you come or you will die, is this clear?"  
"Yes" came the young reply. As Draco brought the word forth the mark gradually appeared on his arm very faint but it was there. Voldemort looked into Draco's steel grey eyes.

"So like your father, will you serve with the same dedication?"

"Yes" came the reply, Lucius looked at his son's forearm and the mark became clearer. 

Voldemort ran his fingers over the mark. A burning sensation passed through Draco's arm. He looked at his father and stood firm.

"You will do whatever is needed, there is no spell or potion you cannot use, no rule that you must follow other than my word. Is this clear? If needed, you will die or go to Azkaban. This you understand?"

"Yes" came the reply. Voldemort pressed the mark and it darkened on father and son.

He turned to face the son "Your word will bind you." Voldemort hissed "Father and son you will stand together, together you will come, fight, win or die. Draco, you will enlist the new death eater from Slytherin. Many will  
come, bring them to me as your father brought you. Touch the mark and say 'loctus' and I will draw you from the castle to my presence"

He turned to face the father "Lucius, my slippery friend you have done well, tonight we start the war again. No one knows I am here except the boy Potter and no one will believe him except Dumbledore. First I want my prophecy and Harry Potter. He will not escape this time"

Narcissa was sitting at home listening and thinking. She felt Tom mark her son, she always was aware of how Tom affected her family. After all she was Slytherin. They went back years and now he had the son that could have been  
his, if Lucius had not been so much more appealing.

No one knew but she and he; he carried her mark, her connection, and there was nothing he could do to break it. For Narcissa was from the pure blood house of Black and Riddle was half blood. Riddle loved Narcissa , but he was power hungry, the one thing he couldn't have was her love, for this was Lucius'. This love lost marked him, connected him. Now he had Lucius and Draco, if either were hurt she would withdraw from him. Even the great Lord Voldemort who was albeit destroyed by the power of love was pulled by the power of rejection.

Tom Riddle could not cope with losing her co-operation. Even though Lord Voldemort had rejected love, Lord Voldemort could not survive without Tom Riddle. Narcissa smiled and sent a thought out to the night "Tom, I know you can still hear me, you had better be careful with my boys"

"For you alone" came the reply on a wind "They will always have my attention and protection. I have missed you Narcissa. We could have ruled our world. You can still come. Let's make it a family affair"

"No Tom, you have changed" she laughed. Talk about state the obvious "I am Lucius' and Draco's but I will always love you Tom. Do not let them know."

"I know Narcissa, to you alone I am still Tom" They held the connection for a moment then he was gone.

Lucius and Draco apparated into the living room of Malfoy Manor "Darling I must return him to Hogwarts but…."

"Mum, look" he rolled up his sleeve proudly, like a child with a new toy "That's one up on Potter"

He hugged his mum and she held him close. "I love you Draco" she whispered. Lucius looked at them, Draco turned and met his gaze, let go of his mum and ran to Lucius flinging himself around his waist. "Thank you Dad, I will not  
let you down." 

"You are truly my son," he said, ruffling his son's hair. "Now I must return you to Hogwarts. Try to learn something"

They left the way they arrived and Narcissa smiled…..The Malfoys, one family with a Riddle.


End file.
